challenge_to_winfandomcom-20200215-history
Key
"Do you know how hard it is to stay in here for this much? Vote for me please! If you don’t... GRRRRR! AHHHHHHHHH!! = -Key voting in CTW 7 = Key is mean if she gets mad,but she is usually nice. She is a part of The Sweet Objects and of course, Challenge To Win. Challenge To Win Episode 1 - The Meeting Key told Fat Alien to do an evil voice in the first part with her. Key was picked to be in The Sweet Objects Team. Key's team became up for elimination beacuse not enough people were smart for the quiz. Challenge To Win Episode 2 - Mountain of Sadness At the elimination, Key got 1 prize vote, that's 4th at the most prize votes, and she's not the only one with that number, also 1st is Camera with 4 prize votes. Key got 0 elimination votes, that's 4th at the most elimination votes, at 1st is Banana with 5 votes. At the challenge, Key used Hammer's trampoline, and she even said thanks. (a++++ i guess) Challenge To Win Episode 3 - Cooking and Eating At the challenge, Key lost the eating contest with Yellow Spider. At the tiebreaker, Blue Planet laughed beacuse of Key's mustache, she haves it beacuse of her food. Also her team loses and it's up for elimination. Challenge To Win Episode 4 - Chirstmas Happiness At the elimination, Key had 2 prize votes, that's 4th at the most prize vote, and that's the lesser and she's not the only one, 1st was Box with 6 votes. Key had 10 elimination votes, and that's enough to eliminate her. Key was mad that she got eliminated with two idiots which is Banana and Hammer. At the ending, he said that Hammer is being stupid and he doesn't know what is inside his present. Challenge To Win Episode 11 - Late Christmas Key appears briefly at the ending, insulting Hammer. She also appears with a Christmas hat on the thumbnail. Trivia * It is revealed that key can flip over to either her right or left side. * Key is the only one to use profanity in CTW. * She mostly says that since she was voted off, she has become a monster. * She supports Keynesian economics. * Key swore in episode 8 when she didn't rejoin the game, making her one of the only (if the only) to swear on CTW. * Key has been in the top 2 for the rejoins in Episodes 8 and 16. * She rejoined the game in Episode 16 with 63 votes. * She is the only female to rejoin the game. * She is the highest ranking female contestant of CTW. * Rainbow was originally going to be the highest ranking female contestant but since Key rejoined, she is the second highest ranking female contestant of CTW (making Candy Cane the third highest ranking female contestant of CTW). * If she didn't rejoin, she would be the lowest ranking female contestant of CTW, but since she did, she's the highest ranking female contestant. She was the last female to be out. Gallery Bandicam 2015-05-29 21-43-05-297.jpg Bandicam 2015-05-29 21-44-56-467.jpg Bandicam 2015-05-29 21-38-13-933.jpg Bandicam 2015-05-29 21-45-48-022.jpg Bandicam 2015-05-29 21-45-26-554.jpg Key.png|Key idle Key raging.png|Key raging 185px-KeyIdle.png|Key Happy Key body.png|Key Body Picture 13.png|Key in CTW 1 Key_Pose.png Challenge to win series 2 1 by cduniverse22-d9i4t2n.png Gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg Category:The Sweet Objects Category:Female Category:Contestants Category:Monster Category:Voiced by 100dcx Category:Generation 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:Rejoined Category:Contestants who appear in another object show Category:Eliminated Category:Yellow Category:Gold Category:Amber Category:Orange Category:Tan Category:Lemon Category:Teams Category:Team Object Category:Objects Category:Characters Category:Armless Category:Gamboge Category:Cute Category:Kind Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Generation 3 Eliminated Contestants Category:The Sweet Objects/Big Team Category:Merge Category:Friendly Category:Won an Immunity Card Category:Protagonists